Sly Cooper  The Legacy
by Left4Warcraft
Summary: This is a story about Sly's son, Callen, he is very skilled and with his new gang he's gonna be teaching some bad guys the lesson of their lives
1. Recruiting The Gang

Legacy – A Sly Cooper Fanfiction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper, only the characters you don't know are owned by me, as well as the storyline.**

**Hello this is a fanficiton I'm going to be writing and I hope you like it, it's about Sly's son, who's got to create his own clan, but how? Without further ado, let's begin.**

_ "__This is it, I've only got one shot, I've got to make my way through the room without touching the ground. I have an idea, I've got what I need right here."_

Callen was very young, 14 actually, but he was very smart, and every time he came into a difficult situation, he always found a way out of it. He pulled out his cane shurikens (his modified cooper cane) and quickly threw them into the ceiling, he smiled, because he succeeded. The shurikens were now stuck into the ceiling, since they had the same shape has the Cooper cane, they now looked like hooks. He took out another cane (similar to Sly's) and started swinging through the hooks, that way crossing the room without stepping on the floor. He was now at the place where his target lay. He quickly took it and went back the same way as before.

His theft had been a success, thus passing his father's test. He was now ready to become a thief. However, he couldn't become a thief without a gang. No one could be a real thief without trustable friends. But how was he going to get a gang, and who will he pick? These were questions that ran through Callen's head, he needed some rest.

The next morning he had some ideas, He remembered his best friends from school. First of all, he needed brains, he remembered his friend Sean right away, he was a brainiac, always had straight A's and loved computer and tech stuff, it was a good choice, no doubt. Second, he needed strength, but he didn't think of no one.

He spent the next few days trying to find someone, however unsuccessful. He was tired of searching for them and stopped by the "ThiefNet Café", it was the place where all the thieves gathered for a drink or a poker play. Callen himself could notice most of them were cheating, however, butting in other people's business could bring him trouble. As he got to the balcony, he heard what he thought would be a fight, probably because some cheater was caught or whatever. However, Callen's curiosity beat him, he went to check it out.

He saw a bunch of people calling names and accusing someone of cheating, just as he thought, he couldn't see who it was, cause he/she wore a robe.

- How dare you saying you weren't cheating, we saw you! – yelled a thief, a rhinoceros, he seemed pretty strong. "That guy's dead." - thought Callen

- You don't know who you're messing with… - said the guy with the robe, in a soft, calm voice, by his voice, it could only be a man.

- HAHAHAHAHA! – laughed the thief – What are you going to do, beat me up?

The man in the robe said nothing, but in the next second the other thief was screaming in pain on the floor.

All the other thieves who saw this started to attack him, Callen rushed to help him, however, when he got near him, it was already over, All of the thieves were on the ground.

- Thanks for trying to help me. But it wasn't necessary. I'm sure we'll meet again, someday.

The man in the robe said only this and left, leaving Callen's head confused, who could that be? How was he so strong? It almost made his head blow in so many thoughts. Callen went home to take a rest.

**Well, guys, that's it for the first chapter, please review and no flames!**


	2. Callen's Test Fight

**Sly Cooper – the Legacy**

**Chapter 2**

Callen woke up from his sleep, still with his head spinning because of his encounter with the mysterious man. He decided to get over it. He had an idea on how to find his friend, Sean. He went over to the living room and talked to his mother, Carmelita. (Yes, Sly and Carmelita got married.)

- Mom, being a cop you have access to the files of every single person in the world, right?

- Yes, why? Do you think you know the thief who stole the emerald? When I get my hands on him, he's gonna regret his theft so much… Ohh!

- N-N-No! – said Callen in a clumsy way, because he was the one who stole it – I just wanted to find a friend I haven't seen in many years. You see, we were best friends.

- Ohh – said Carmelita in a gentler voice – I can help you, just write his full name in a paper, as well as his species and age. And I'll check it out in the Police file records.

- Thank you mom.

Callen left the living room and went outside to see if he could gather some information on the mysterious man.

The first place he went was the "ThiefNet Café", it was the centre of all the information you could get on thieves, besides, Callen had a very nice relationship with the bar owner. As soon as he entered the bar he went directly to the balcony. He really liked the café, it was hidden from everyone, only thieves knew how to get there. It had a secret passage, under the old bridge across the lake, on one of the walls that supported the bridge, was a tiny hole, and under that hole was a grass path all the way down to the ground, beneath the grass, a trigger laid. Pull that trigger and you were in the café. Perfect place, perfect hideout.

As Callen was about to open his mouth to speak, the waitress said:

- Hey, kid. Yesterday someone left this here for you.

Callen received what seemed to be a letter. It was too dangerous to open it there, so Callen left the Café and looked for a safe place to read it.

Meanwhile he decided to check out if his mother had found his friend. He went to the police station to ask his mother, however he hesitated, what if his mother asked him what was the letter about. He decided to wait and ask her when he got home.

While Callen looked for a place to read the letter without anyone around, he remembered, he needed a hideout. But what could it be? He had an excellent idea. The city's clock, nobody ever looked at it, the clock was old and didn't work, it really was a good hideout. Callen had to go all the way up to the top of it. He took out his cane, pressed a switch and the upper part separated from the rest of the cane, the two parts being held by a rope. He started spinning it and threw it into the top of the clock, he pulled it to make sure it was safe and pressed the switch again. The rope retreated, leading him to the top, Callen put the parts back together again and entered the clock through the door.

Now he not only had a hideout, but he also had a place to read the letter safely. He took it out and started reading:

_ "Callen, first of all, I wanted to thank you again for trying to help me. If you are reading this, then it means you went back to the Café, looking for me, am I right? Anyway, I heard you needed a gang, I would be very pleased if you would let me join you, together, we could be master thieves, just like your father's gang. If you agree with me, come to the City Square at midnight, tonight."_

Callen was surprised, the mysterious man had just offered to join his gang, he saw how strong he was back in the Café. This guy could be the muscles he was looking for, he couldn't refuse.

Callen went back home and by dinner time he asked Carmelite, if she already found his friend.

- Yes, son, I found your friend. He doesn't live far from here, you can get there in half an hour.

- Thank you mom. – Said Callen, he now had everything he needed, a Gang, a Hideout, and even a transport. He was on his way to become a real thief.

At midnight, Callen was there, as promised, the man seemed friendly, but taught by his father, Callen couldn't take risks, so he brought his weapons with him. Callen felt a shadow approaching, he looked to his right and saw someone, just when he was about to ask who it was he felt a liquid running down his cheek, it was blood. Callen was amazingly surprised, the character in the darkness had made him bleed in 2 seconds. He quickly reacted and took out his cane shurikens, threw them at the shadow, all of them missed, but one cut the shadow's shoulder. Callen jumped into the air and landed on top of a streetlight. The shadow reached for him and punched his now sore stomach, making him fall on the ground, he tried to stand up and attack his enemy, but all he saw were blurs of the shady character. It was moving way too fast, he remembered what his father had told him: "Everyone has a weakness, no matter who you're fighting, if you find their weakness, you've won the battle". As he remembered these words he focused and tried to catch a glimpse of weakness, hesitation in movement, and even a physical problem. He noticed an hesitation in his left leg, probably from a childhood injury, there was his chance. He had to hit the character when it was going left. Callen took out more shurikens and threw them at the shadow. Once again, all of them missed, when Callen had an idea, He took out more shurikens once again, but this time, he threw them while spinning incredibly fast in the air. The shurikens finally hit and the shady character now laid on the ground.

Callen was now pointing his cane at him when the shady character said:

- Very well, Callen, you passed my test. I am the man who sent you the letter.

- Then why did you attack me?

- Because I wanted to make sure it wouldn't be a mistake to join your gang, I wanted to see if you were worthy to have me in your team.

- Very well then. This was pretty tiring, why don't we talk at my hideout?

- That would be good.


End file.
